The Conflict Called Love
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: She just couldn't make up her mind. Who was the one for her, the prank-crazy Brit who she had much in common with and helped her find her true self? Or was it the American slime ball who would even risk his own life to protect hers and had the closest relationship with her ever since the mysteries they faced together in the House of Anubis? This was the conflict called love.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia couldn't make up her mind. There were two amazing guys who she treasured to have in her life, but who was the right one for _her? _Was it Jerome, the prank-crazy Brit she's knew for most of her high school education and actually had a lot in common with such as both their fathers being in prison and not making _any _effort to rekindle the lost relationship with their kids and the fact that even though she'd _never _admit this to anyone, he was the guy who revealed the _real_ Patricia, a clever, quick-witted goth pixie.

Or was her soul mate supposed to be Eddie, the hilarious yet serious slimeball who Patricia admittedly had the closest relationship with ever since the last Anubis mystery ever to take place. When Sibuna once again nearly lost their lives her and Eddie made a pact, they were going to protect one another no matter the cost. They told each other everything even down to the simplest childhood memory, and this meant the world to Patricia that she didn't have to hide her true self around him.

She decided that if she wanted to make the right choice, she needed look into her past with both of them and just see who was _really _there for her when she needed their company. Before she could argue over who she should think over first she received a phone call.

"Hello?" Patricia questioned as she put her cell phone to her ear.

"Hi Patty, how are things?" her best friend, Joy greeted kindly.

"Alright I guess, a lot on my mind.." admitted Patricia, knowing Joy would pick up on her troubles as soon as the statement left her lips.

"Boy problems again huh?" Joy answered immediately.

"You got it."

"I know this probably isn't going to help much, but I think you should follow your heart Patricia..I did the same thing when it came to getting over Fabian and now I found my true love." Joy responded.

It was true. Now Joy had a steady boyfriend of four years Mick Campbell, who Patricia truthfully never thought would end up an item.

"I know Joy, thanks."

"I'm here if you need me, remember that alright Pat?"

"I'll never forget." Patricia answered as Joy then ended the conversation, explaining she had work to get back to if she didn't want to be loaded with stress the upcoming weekend over the latest designs of clothes she and Amber created that were going to be presented, which was a big deal according to Joy.

_This is going to take a while.. _Patricia thought to herself as she drowned herself back to the conflict at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia eventually decided to think of her relationship with Jerome first, since she had known him much longer than Eddie she might as well go on and get it done. The first thing that came into Patricia's mind was when her mum dropped her talentless eleven year old daughter off at the House of Anubis.

"_Honey you'll love this boarding school, Mummy made sure it was just the place for you." Patricia's mum explained as if she was speaking to a baby as far as Patricia was concerned but immediately let the thought slide. _

"_You promise?" _

"_Of course, now it's time you see the marvelous school in person." her mum stated as Patricia got out of the car and began her way towards her belongings in the trunk. _

_As Patricia finally managed to get all her belongings together to be able to carry, her mum gave her a somewhat heartfelt farewell and within five minutes of arriving, she was back on the road now free of her children, since Patricia's twin sister Piper had been sent to an advanced music school three days before. _

_Patricia struggled for a good ten minutes to somehow reach the front door of Anubis House, and since other students had been arriving to the various houses she was getting more stares than help which made her that much more angry that her mum left so quickly. _

"_Need some help there?" a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair remarked suddenly nearly causing Patricia to jump out of her skin. _

"_Uhh..sure thanks." Patricia said softly._

"_So what house are you staying in?" the boy asked trying to keep the conversation going. _

"_Anubis..what about you?" _

"_Same..now you have officially met one of your housemates, name's Jerome Clarke." Jerome greeted as the two eleven year old residents entered the House of Anubis. _

"_Patricia Williamson, good to meet you Jerome." Patricia answered politely as she and Jerome went upstairs to set Patricia's belongings into her room for the upcoming term. _

Patricia had a slight smile across her face as she recalled the memory, sure it wasn't much but for some reason it always had stuck out to her when she thought back to her first term at Anubis House. Immediately after the flashback started to drift off from Patricia's mind, another one made its way through..the day Jerome finally made the real Patricia come to life when everyone was around thirteen.

"_So Patty, where do you want to go for our girl's night out tonight?" Joy questioned her best friend at the breakfast table that crisp fall morning. _

"_You can pick this time Joy.." Patricia responded softly as she continued to eat the bowl of cereal in front of her._

"_You always say that, let's do something different this time..please Patricia?" _

"_It doesn't matter what we do really..I'm going to go get dressed okay?" answered Patricia as she left the table with nothing left to say, which resulted in confused stares around the room. _

"_Was I too pushy?" murmured Joy who then sounded guilty._

"_No you were fine Joy, Patricia's just not a morning person." Fabian assured her._

"_I think it's more than that Fabian..I'm going to see what's really going on." Jerome suddenly spoke up as he too left the table. _

"_He's so into her.." stated Amber with a clap of her hands. _

_Jerome made his way upstairs as quietly as possible, which for him wasn't that difficult since he was constantly pulling pranks on just about everyone. Once he reached Patricia's room which she shared with Joy, he opened the door slightly to see what the brunette was really up to. What Jerome caught sight of was completely not what the mischievous blonde thought would ever happen to the quiet, keep to herself Patricia._

_She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking over the clothes she laid down on the light purple quilt. One outfit was something Jerome considered to be a Patricia classic get-up, a simple light blue t-shirt with thin white stripes and a pair of dark denim shorts, along with a simple necklace that read her name across the front and a white pair of sandals to finish the look off. The other option caught him off guard, if he saw this anywhere near Patricia he would've guessed someone paid her to even consider putting it on. It started with a dark blue leopard shirt that darkened to black as it went down, then there was a pair of jet black skinny jeans with a silver belt alongside them. To complete the look, there was a neon blue hair extension, a pair of spiked dark blue ball earrings, and a pair of combat boots. _

"_Is today the day to try something new?" Jerome heard Patricia mumble as she glanced over the two choices. _

"_No, today's not the day.." Patricia decided moments later as she started to hide the daring outfit away in her closet. _

"_Why not?" Jerome burst out as the brunette turned around to see his shocked expression. _

"_How long have you been hiding there?" Patricia demanded. _

"_That doesn't matter..why don't you try something new..who cares what people think?"_

"_I do!" _

"_You shouldn't, you have the right to do something new for yourself."_

"_I.." _

"_You what Patricia?" Jerome questioned. _

"_I don't want people's opinions of me to change..I've done all this to belong and if I do change I'll lose all the people I've worked so hard to get to like me." Patricia admitted._

"_If people really do like you Patricia, they'll like you just the same..and if not then they missed out on getting to know a great girl." _

"_That's so cheesy..but you're right, thanks Clarke." Patricia replied. _

"_Did you just call me Clarke?" _

"_I did slime ball, whether you like it or not." _

"_Slime ball...alright if you want to give me nicknames I'll do the same for you." _

"_Fine Clarke, now go before I smack you." Patricia remarked with a smirk._

"_Alright I'm going..Trixie." said Jerome with a small grin as he left the girl without another word before she was given the chance to really smack him. _

Patricia remembered how she decided to follow the Brit's advice that day and went on to become the sarcastic, brave, and loudmouth Patricia her friends learned to love more than the hidden girl she worked so hard to portray.

"Maybe Jerome's the guy I'm meant to be with." thought Patricia aloud as she suddenly found herself looking around her bedroom in her apartment for reasons she honestly didn't even know.

Her eye was then caught on a picture hanging on the beige wall in front of her, it was the picture she and Eddie took the day of graduation while they were in their caps and gowns, hers the dark red shade of the school uniform while his was a dark charcoal gray, again being another school color.

"Or maybe not.." Patricia mumbled with a small smile then showing on her face.

**So a bit of a Patrome chapter for you guys..what did you think? It's my first time ever writing anything Patrome so I hope it's not too bad :P And for all the Peddie fans out there, I think you'll like the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Then came Eddie. Patricia couldn't help but grin at the thought of the boy's name, because once she heard it she immediately thought of the Osirian she came to know so well. How she and him met, what caused their relationship to begin altogether, and what they've been through since then. The first thing that popped in the red head's mind was the day when the picture she was admiring came to be.

_It was the final day at the House of Anubis. 'Peddie' was still alive to Amber's delight and Patricia couldn't help but agree. She really had found an amazing guy, and she had the right to call Eddie Sweet hers. _

"_You ready for this Yacker?" asked Eddie breaking the girl from her own thoughts at the sound of the nickname he created just for her. _

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _

"_Hey don't worry, at least you're not the one freaking out over their valedictorian speech." Eddie teased as Mara frantically came down the steps with a mess of flashcards in her hands reciting them to herself silently. _

"_Very true Kreguer, maybe we should go get ready ourselves?" _

"_Yes, yes we should." _

_Then as if by a snap of one's fingers, Patricia and Eddie were dressed in their gowns alongside their class moments away from receiving their diploma. _

"_Edison Sweet." Mr. Sweet recited as Patricia gave the beaming graduate a kiss on the cheek before he stood to get his well-earned diploma considering both Mara and Fabian had to tutor him towards the end of the term in order for him to pass. _

"_Patricia Williamson." called Mr. Sweet as the red head finally was allowed to join her classmates in celebration. _

_After the headmaster gave a speech stating how proud he was of everyone and so on, the students returned to Anubis House for what was now their first time as official graduates. _

"_Come on Slimeball.." _

"_Where are you taking me Yacker?" _

"_You'll see.." Patricia smirked as the couple entered the room she had shared with both Joy and Mara. _

"_Your room..why is this special exactly?" _

"_I want us to take some photos without Amber barging in, is that a crime?" _

"_You could have just said that." _

_Then as Patricia suggested, the two took various photographs with each others phones to make sure each one of them would have memories to fall back on come years down the road. _

"_I gotta say Patricia..you were right to have us do this." Eddie admitted as he looked over the pictures with satisfaction._

"_You were wrong to question me Slimeball." Patricia answered with a grin. _

Patricia's memory soon come to an end as she looked around the room once again. She just couldn't pick, why did both guys have to have such good qualities she admired? After a good fifteen minutes, Patricia decided she couldn't think overthe situation on an empty stomach so since she clearly wasn't dressed up to go out she chose to order Chinese food from a place nearby that to Patricia's luck happened to deliver in the busy streets that were California.

As she impatiently awaited for her meal to arrive, she thought back of one of the first dates she and Eddie had.

_It was a chilly December night in the streets of England, with Patricia and Eddie searching everywhere for a place to eat since they were out later than they intended. _

"_You like Chinese food Yacker?" Eddie asked suddenly. _

"_Yeah, why?" _

"_There's a place right there..wanna check it out?" _

"_Sure, why not?" Patricia answered teasingly as the two entered the Chinese restaurant walking into nothing but pure warmth and comfort compared to the winter chills outside. _

_Once the couple sat down and gave the waiter their orders, Patricia couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at the sight of chopsticks in Eddie's mouth made to make him resemble a walrus. _

"_Why Slimeball?" asked Patricia in between giggles. _

"_Because it's a classic in America you needed to see for yourself." Eddie said now taking the chopsticks away from his mouth. _

"_Good to know I'm updated on all things American." _

_Then Peddie' discussed how their love of Chinese food came to be and why in the world the Eddie Sweet was not a fan of squid whatsoever as they munched on the items they desired to have for the evening. _

Patricia was snapped back into reality once she heard the door knocking who she guessed was the delivery guy she was expecting.

"Yes finally, what took you so long?" muttered Patricia as she walked towards the door.

"Your order miss." the young male recited blankly.

"How much do I owe you?"

"11.52." he responded as the red head took the money she owed out of her wallet and gave it to him as she grabbed the bag full of steaming hot food.

"Thanks."

"No problem, enjoy your meal." the male spoke as he left shortly after to leave the girl to her food.

"I really need to get this done.." mumbled Patricia as she began to dig into the box filled with fried rice.

**So how was the Peddie chapter guys? Soon you guys will read my all time favorite Peddie moment I have in mind! No spoilers :P Only a little while until Patricia makes her choice will it be Patrome or Peddie for the win? You'll just have to wait and see! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA PEOPLES! :) I just felt the need to capitalize that, I have no idea why hehe :P I read through some reviews and seen I have some Peddie fans out there..now without further delay, here's what you came here for..THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D I hope you guys like how the ending to 'The Conflict Called Love' goes :)**

After Patricia finished her meal, she muttered under her breath how she _really _needed to decide for around the tenth time before she lost it in confusion. As she was almost ready to call it a day and just drag this into tomorrow's to do list, another memory slammed its content into her mind as if it was a ton of bricks coming towards the red head out of nowhere.

"_So what happened between you and Amber this time Trixie?" questioned Jerome as the duo sat down in the common room of Anubis House with homemade peanut butter cookies in their hands Trudy made as a surprise after a long school day. _

"_Why do you care Slimeball.. you seemed to enjoy the argument in class." Patricia pointed out coldly clearly not in the mood for the fourteen year old puffy haired joker. _

"_Cause Red you and I both know we'd do just about anything to get on Mr. Jenkins' last nerve, that and I really didn't want to take that English test." Jerome admitted with the classic grin of his. _

"_Of course you'd do just about anything to get out of classwork.." _

"_So what's wrong between you and Amber?" _

"_Since you want to know so badly..she and I were arguing over.." Patricia started but stopped mid-sentence as if she was embarrassed to go on. _

"_Come on Trixie, spill it already before I die from boredom!" Jerome teased. _

"_FINE..we were arguing over a guy, are you happy now?" _

"_Wait you and the Amber Millington have a crush on the same guy?" _

"_Yes you idiot..keep your voice down before I have to do it for you." _

"_Very well Patty, you get your wish..may I ask who this crush of yours is?" _

"_No." Patricia stated instantly. _

"_Come on, you know I want to know!"_

"_I do know that but I'm keeping my mouth shut." _

"_I'd be quiet if you just admitted yourself Red." responded Jerome. _

"_It's you." Patricia answered quietly. _

"_What?!" Jerome exclaimed in pure shock. "You and Amber both like me?" _

"_Maybe..I'm going to go.." Patricia mumbled. _

"_Wait.." Jerome replied as he ran after the goth pixie. _

"_You got what you wanted now just leave me alone." _

"_No, I need to tell you this..please?" _

"_Fine..shoot." _

"_I like you too." _

"_You do?" Patricia stated softly as Jerome slowly nodded his head. _

"_I do." Jerome responded with a smile._

It was after that confession that Jerome and Patricia began to date..it was a short two month relationship that ended because Patricia felt the two were going on too quickly, and they managed to maintain their friendship without it becoming an awkward mess. But just what was their relationship supposed to be _now? _

Before she could think any further something else came into Patricia's thoughts, that one stormy night just a little over a year ago that she couldn't believe she hadn't recalled until now. It was the day Eddie saved Patricia from a living nightmare.

_It was the day Patricia was coming back to London for Amber and Joy's huge fashion presentation that determined if all their sweat and tears paid off. Unfortunately for Patricia, the one flight she managed to book was arriving in London so late that her parents were unable to pick her up as they promised. _

"_Just peachy..now what am I supposed to do?" Patricia grumbled to herself as she sat in her seat on the plane awaiting the landing she truthfully was dreading because of the storm that was soon going to occur. _

_The moment Patricia's plane landed, the rain began pouring down damping the once great mood Patricia had. As she quickly entered the airport, she took out her phone and dialed the number she knew would answer her call. _

"_Hi there Yacker..are you in London yet?" Eddie greeted cheerfully._

"_Y-Yeah but I need a favor..are you close to the airport?" Patricia asked as she explained the situation and Eddie agreed. _

"_So how have things been for you Yacker?" Eddie asked curiously as he and Patricia began their journey to where Amber and Joy were preparing their presentation. _

"_Alright I guess..how are your college classes going?" _

"_Good really crazy though." admitted Eddie. _

"_So what are you studying to be?" _

"_I want to become a lawyer, but it's a lot to study for." _

"_That's be be expected Weasel, a lawyer's a tough job." Patricia pointed out. _

"_I know but hey, I'm trying right?" Eddie replied trying to be positive. "What about you Yacker?" _

"_What about me?" _

"_What are you going to do with your life?" _

"_I honestly have no idea..I'd like to travel the world one day but I need to figure out how to afford it first." Patricia answered truthfully. _

"_We could make it a road trip if you want." Eddie suggested softly. _

"_What was that Weasel?"_

"_Would you want to travel the world together?" repeated Eddie, louder this time around. _

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Patricia replied with a grin. _

Eddie and her had talked about traveling the globe together multiple times, but whenever Patricia thought their talks would become reality Eddie had some college work to complete. Patricia understood his reasoning, but something in her longed to spend some time with the Weasel like they used to back at the House of Anubis.

It was that simple memory that brought Patricia to her decision. Although she cared for both Eddie and Jerome with all her being, the choice was clear to the goth pixie now. She needed someone who would be willing to comfort her in the present, not some guy she only had past memories with back in her Anubis House days.

She picked up her phone with a smile spread across the her face as she dialed the number she nearly knew by heart at this point. As she waited impatiently for an answer to her call, her hopes were soon met as she heard the voice that filled her stomach with butterflies.

"Hey Yacker."

**And there you have it, PEDDIE for the win! :) First of all I just want to thank you all for the amazing reviews..I know that's what everyone says but really whenever I had no idea where to go with this, you guys are the ones who kept me writing :) Now here's an important question, _would you guys like a sequel? _That's all for 'The Conflict Called Love', until a _possible _sequel later peoples :D**


End file.
